leaving this life
by jasperiswellfit
Summary: What happens when the cullens have to leave becasuse they are under suspision. they go to england but will thgey end up in more trouble than if they stayed. i suck at summarys but please read anyway
1. always out of it

To leave this life.

Chapter 1 always out of it

EPOV

My life is perfect. 'Yes'_. _She said yes no matter what I am. She said yes.

I'm a monster and she's so beautiful and breakable. Very breakable. Of course I don't deserve her and I never will but I'm just too selfish to let her go. I saw what it did last time when we left and I shudder away from the consequences of that very large mistake. And of course one consequence is still there: Jacob Black. And he never lets me forget about it.

_Oi lover boy. Wake up and smell the blood. _Emmett was practically yelling at me. I had clearly been more absorbed than I thought; he was getting ready to throw a tree at me. _If you were listening you would know that we are leaving and YOU haven't had anything to eat yet._

_Emmett's right Edward you must eat. You will be spending a lot of time around Bella the next two days._ Carlisle, however practical he had no idea how little of that thirst I felt.

"It's alright Carlisle. I'm fine."

"Still…" But Jasper cut him off.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean your emotions are everywhere but all I can really get that is solid is that you're happy and in…" _You didn't! _

"Yeah I did" and it was the most successful and gratifying moment of my existence.

_And from your emotions can I guess she said yes?_

"Yeah she did"

"Well then can I suggest we go home"_ and stop Alice from attacking Bella? And_ "so you can get a grip on yourself." _I don't think you'll stay sane if we stay out here any longer. It seems that you're worried about something and I think you're going to worry yourself into a frenzy. _

"Good idea. Carlisle? Em? You ready to go?" they seemed confused by mine and Jasper's mostly silent conversation. And rightly as they had only heard my side.

_Poor kids gone mad. Should of seen this coming. Falling in love with humans then choosing to be around the ones that smell the best. Now he's really tempting fate by not hunting around that exact same human. Its finally happened Rose said it was when Alice had that vision but I think it only just happened…_ I tuned him out after that. Emmett always was one for rambling with his thoughts.

"I still think you need to eat…"

"I'm perfectly fine. Plus I only hunted 2 days ago."

"Oh. Alright then let's go." He still seemed a little suspicious but didn't push it any further, a good move. Emmett on the other hand:

"Edward you are my youngest brother and I care about you but I've said it before and I'll say it again you are completely crazy." _I told Rose that you weren't but the time has come to just admit to the fact, all the evidence points to not only are you clinically insane but spending all this time with Bella and all the other hormonal teenage humans is…_

"No!"

_Making…_

"Don't you dare!"

_You…_

"Please for the love of God no!"

_SOFT!_

That's when I threw him into bolder and he sent me flying into a tree in return.

If I had my way I would have run as fast as I could but Jasper and I were keeping up a conversation.

_I'm really happy for you mate but are you sure you can handle the proximity?_

"Yeah but it's not that proximity that I'm worried about."

_I don't understand what you mean._

"Well when we were talking last night and she agreed to marry me," if I had had a beating heart it would have speed to race helicopter blades.

_Wow I felt that you have got it bad, your emotions sort of flew!_

"Anyway I had to make an agreement in return."

_And? _

"I think I made a really big mistake in saying yes."

_Why it can't have been that bad can it? I only know one thing that would make Bella marrying you worrying and I didn't think you'd ever agree to it… but from the guilty feelings you did. _

"I could kill her Jazz. But I love her so much."

Emmett and Carlisle kept shooting us glances and Emmett's thoughts were still on his opinion that I was crazy. He had no idea how close he was.

_So what are you going to do?_

"I don't know, I said I'd do it before I changed her but I can't. I'll lose control and I'll kill her."

_Well I think that you could keep control of yourself, you just need to channel the excess you know? _

"I see your point but I don't know if I'm that strong."

_Well you could be if you believed you could be._

"Thanks Jazz that really helped. All this reading emotions of mine must be making you sappy."

_You little…_

"Or maybe it's all the hanging about with Alice thats making you sound like a teenage Agony Aunt."

_I swear Edward you are on my most wanted list know i am not..._

Then I started listening to Emmett's explanation of mine and Jaspers conversation. It wasn't really close but it wasn't entirely wrong.

_____________________________________________________________________

When we got back I could only find Rosalie and Esme's mental voices.

"Where's Alice?"

_She went to see Bella I think. Edward she seemed very happy about something. What's going on?_

Not a good idea leaving Bella alone with Alice at this particular moment. Partly because I knew Alice would pester Bella until she gave in to what Alice thought the wedding plans should be. But mostly because I wanted to be alone with the girl I loved(and by some miracle she loved me back.)

All I wanted was for her to be happy. I didn't mater, all that mattered was her. She was my life. Although I had made this point clear to her more than once, it took me trying to kill myself because I thought she was dead and a few hours of me trying to convince her that it wasn't just a guilty conscience that had made me do it, for her to realise that I really meant it and wasn't over exaggerating.

"Do you mind if I tell you later? I think I need to save Bella from Alice. And I said I'd take her into Seattle. Charlie barely lets her out anymore and I thought we'd seize the opportunity."

But before I could go anywhere an image filled my head of the police raiding the house and trying to take blood samples. Problem was they couldn't.

_Edward we have to leave_

And my perfect world came crashing down around me.


	2. can I let go

Chapter 2 can I let go

My body had a mind of its own; I ran straight to Alice, jasper followed me. He had felt my mood change and knew that the only plausible cause was Alice, if she was having a vision then she would rarely talk to anyone but Jasper.

"Alice I can't leave now. She only just said yes and we all know that if we leave now it will be 10 times worse than the last time. I can't do that to her."

The image of the zombie like Bella, but worse still the image of her as an immortal that flashed through Aro's head. It was not the image that had me repulsed but the longing for her to be like that. So I wouldn't have to be carful, so I could touch her and not break her skull, to kiss her and not be afraid that if I lost control I'd kill her.

"What is it? Alice what is it?"

"Tyler Crowley has clearly finally passed his breaking point. He told the police that we have drugs. The police are organising the raid as we speak."

"Well what are we going to do?" asked jasper. I couldn't help but think that we could have skipped over that question, it was so obvious.

"Well we can't stay here but I don't know if I can leave Bella!"

_Let's go talk to Carlisle._

Carlisle was deep in thought. We had told him everything from Bella agreeing to marry me to Alice's vision of the police trying to take the blood tests.

_What to do? I can't think of a way to get out of this while we still live here…_

I couldn't listen to Carlisle speculating what to do I knew I'd lose it. It was hard enough to leave now and not break something.

"I'm going to go see Bella. I don't think I'm going to tell her. She'll only get worked up."

_Oo can I come?_

"No."

_How about me, can I come?_

"NO! For the last time no one else is coming!"

I came home as soon as she was asleep. I couldn't stay the night I just couldn't watch her sleeping. That was my time for enjoying myself not brooding.

Alice was waiting for me when I got home.

_How's Bella? I hope you didn't act to mopey. She'll think you having second thoughts about marrying her. _

"I don't know. I wasn't as bad as just before we left but I don't think I acted normal."

I needed somewhere to think to be alone to come up with my own options just in case I couldn't live with Carlisle's. Although I knew I would probably have to choose one of his options as they would be the logical ones and mine would be driven by despair.

_Now where are you going!?_

"I'm going hunting"

"But you only just got back!"

"Yes but if you asked Emmett you would know that I didn't eat anything"

_Fine but when you get back Carlisle will call a family meeting to discuss your options._

Then I was off, without a backward glance.

This was the most confusing hunt I had ever been on. I had too many dilemmas to deal with. I could either do what was right for my family or what was right for me.

What could I do, I loved her but I can't stay here. Maybe Em was right maybe I am going mad. I couldn't do this any more.

I'll go home and listen to Carlisle's options and see if I could live with any of them.

When I got home jasper looked mad.

_Where the hell have you been? Carlisle has been waiting to talk to us for 5 hours._

"Sorry I got… sidetracked. Has he come up with my options then?"

_Yeah about 5 HOURS ago actually._

"Let's go hear them then."

When we got in the rest of the family was sat around the disused dining table.

_Edward finally. We're still here risking our safety for you and you can't be bothered to show up._

"Rosie, I want Bella to stay around as well."

"Yeah, me to." Alice always the positive one.

"I'm for anything that makes Alice happy." And jasper really meant it. Wow!

"Em! Rose! Alice! Jazz! Knock it off! And shut up!"

_Sorry!_

"Anyway Edward the way I see it we… sorry you have only two options but one has two outcomes.

"Your first option is that we leave right now. We don't need to take anything; we can buy or steal what we need."

Jasper felt my mood change and was instantly on his feet in front of Carlisle. I was also suddenly feeling very calm although I knew I wasn't. How could he even suggest leaving her again?

"And that is why I'm expecting you to take to option two with a bit more liking

"Your second option is that Bella comes with us. Although you would have to ask her, we can't expect her to up and leave her father. If she says yes then we can all go away somewhere. We can pretend to die here; we can set the house on fire."

"But if she says no then we still leave!"

"Rosalie! If she says no then we leave BUT Edward can still come and see Bella. Just as long as we stay out of public eye. If she doesn't want to come then we don't have to die, that's just to stop Charlie coming to find us."

"If she did come where would we go? I mean we can't stay in America and mainland Europe is out, so where?"

"Well I was thinking England. It would be nice to go home again and it has almost as many cloudy or rainy days as Forks."

"So just to summarise: we are going to England weather Bella is with us or not?"

"Pretty much yes."

Easy enough but am I selfless enough to do the right thing.


	3. deliberations

Chapter 3 deliberations

I 'm just sat here. Doing nothing. Just thinking.

What am I listening to? Is it Claire de Lune? Yeah. Why?

How can I choose between what's right for her and what's right for me?

I know Carlisle thinks I can do the right thing but what's the right thing.

I know I want her with me. But I can't just get her to abandon her life. Like Carlisle said we would have to die here to leave without to many questions.

Carlisle's on his way up, I can hear him. If he's going to try to either help me feel better or make my choice then it wasn't going to work.

_Edward I know you can hear me. I dont want to lecture you I just want to give you some advise._

I thought I'd be polite and wait til he was here to tell him it wasn't going to work.

He cracked the door open ever so slightly as if measuring my reaction, as if i was going to throw him out?

"I know how your feeling. You love her but you want her to have a normal life. If you remember that didnt work out so well the first time, did it?"

"But it's like i have an impossible desision. You know what happened to me last time we left, and her, but it would kill Charlie if she died, even if it's not true. Yeah she could see him but he could never know and that would put her through pain. I can't bear to see her hurting Carlisle I just can't.

"I know its hard but it's a decision only you can make. We can't decide for you, only you can chose your own fate."

"Yeah but Alice will know my desision as soon as I make it. Knowing her she'll pack as soon as she sees it."

_Just remember Edward she needs you as well._

"Thanks Carlisle I'll make a desision by tomorrow."

_I know you'll make the right one_

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To see Bella if you must know, but it's not as if you didn't know" annoying little pixie, always has to know everything.

"You're just making your desision a hell of a lot harder."

"I dont care"

"But if you just stayed here, then..."

"You're awfully annoying for something so small."

"I might be small and annoying but you know I'm right."

"Leave me alone Alice" She started to interupt but I cut her off "No arguments. I'm going, deal with it."

She looks so peaceful and beautiful. Maybe Carlisle's right, mabe she does need me a much as I need her.

"Edward? Please don't. Don't leave me. I need you."

It was as if she heard me. It's wierd that as soon as I might have to leave her she starts having dreams about when I left her last time.

Tears were trickiling down her cheeks know. Again proof of how I had hurt her so badly and i was never going to be able to make up for what I did to her.

I was storking the tears away, careful not to wake her.

Maybe this desision wouldn't be that hard Who am I kidding of course it will be hard. I might need her, but Charlie needs her more. She's the only family he has and it would kill him if she were to die.

Alice can be a real know it all when she wants to be. EvenI knew the desision to come here might be a bad one, but I had no idea just how must worse this is.

The look on her face when I left her was flashing past my eyes, how fast she had belived that i didn't want or need her.

I have a pretty good idea of what my desision is going to be, but the question is what will be the outcome.

I have to leave, I just can't look at her beautiful face and know that I'm going to have to hurt her so badly.

"Ailce?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

_Shut up you great idiot you'll wake her. I was right wasn't I it did get harder._

"Yes. But I have made my desision"

_I think you've made the right desision_

"Are you sure? I mean she will be hurting so much when I tell her."

"Positive."

_Lets go tell Caslisle._

"Ok"

Me and Alice are half way home when I first considered something.

"Alice how am I going to tell her?"

"First tell her about leaving and why, then tell her about the choices and after that let her choose."

"Ok. Thanks Alice you are the best sister ever."

_Oh I know_

So Carlisle knows, and thank god he agrees.

If she says no Carlisle says that I/we can still come to visit from time to time. If she still wants to see me after I do this to her.

I'm half way to Bella's and I'm stil thinking about how to phrase what I'm going to say. I have a sort of relative idea of what I'm going to say but she doesn't forgive me and come with me then we can never ome back as that would make it harder on Bella.

"EDWARD! Hi where have you been, you're late we need to be at school in 10 minuets. Then again with you're driving we could be there in 5. But I guess you can run faster than a car so we could probably there in 2 minuets if you run... Whats the matter? You're being really quite" but I cut he off by crushing her lips to mine.

When I broke away i'm saying the thing that almost killed me the first time I had to say it but this time it was 10 times harder.

"Bella we're leaving."


	4. which love is stronger

**Chapter 4- **Which love is stronger?

**BPOV**

That's when my life nearly ended. I don't know how he thought he could leave me again and especially like this, just kiss me and leave. Why?

Did he not remember what happened last time? The cliff, the Volturi and the werewolves, we both could have died, along with Alice. Did he have no want to live? How could he…

"Bella I know this is probably bringing back a lot of bad memories but just hear me out."

I hadn't realised I was crying until he wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb but it was no good the tears were falling thick and fast.

"Well I'm listening." My voice shook uncontrollably.

"Like I said we're…leaving. But would you like to come with us."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. It shook with uncertainty.

"Bel…"

"First-of-all, why are you leaving?"

"Because that bastard Tyler Crowley got jealous that you took me back so easily. So he told the police that he thought we were on drugs. We aren't worried about the search, they wouldn't find anything, but they would have to do a blood test. As you know our skin is so hard that the syringe would literally be turned to dust."

"So that's why you're leaving. But what about the second part? Do you really want me to come with you?"

"Yes more than anything. I told you I'm not going any where without you. I love you. You are my life now. Carlisle wants to go to England to see his old town and what happened to his old family. We are all willing to go and we want you to come to."

"We?"

"Yeah even Rose wants you to come, I mean I know she doesn't show it but she thinks of you as a sister."

He told me this with such conviction that it was hard not to believe him; his eyes were black with honesty.

"So I can really come with you? But won't I get in the way?"

He growled at me. "Bella you could never get in my way, ever."

I was visibly relaxing by the second now that I knew that I could go with him.

"But Bella there is one condition since we're going to England, well…"

"Edward, please tell me, I mean it can't be that bad…can it?"

"Well, since we're going to England then…we would have to fake your death."

I was in total shock, I would have to die? I would have to leave Charlie and Renee? My whole life here and in Phoenix? But was Edward worth it? Edward and his whole family? We could create a new life I guess.

"Bella I know it's a hard choice, but I won't make you decide now. I only want you to be happy, I mean you're free to stay here if you want I mean I can't expect you to just up and leave your life here. It's hard even for us when we're not attached and have a proper life, it must be so much harder for you I mean you have a real life…"

I cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

"You're babbling."

He grabbed my hand off his mouth and kissed it, he then kissed me. This was different from the earlier one. The first one was full of desperation but this one was pleading and begging me to understand the complexity of the situation.

"How exactly would I die?"

"Well we have 8 plane tickets to Heathrow on Saturday morning. If you come with us then we'll just set fire to the house, all we need for the bodies are 8 bodies of about the same size that are beyond dental recognition. If you're not then we can just leave and come back and visit you in secret every so often. Either way we leave at 3AM on Saturday. I'm sorry to rush you but its necessary."

"I can't decide right now, I need time. I love you but…"

"But your life is here, I understand."

"That's not my decision. Let me think it over, its Tuesday right? Let me think it over til Thursday and then I'll give you my decision. Kay?"

"Take as long as you like love."

"If I go with you, will we get married and will you change me?"

"Yes love, we would've had to move once you were changed anyway, this is just speeding up the process a bit. But don't make your decision on that. Sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up.

How can I decide between my old family and my new one?

Who do I love more?

**Hey **

**No-one is reviewing my story so I need to know if it is worth writing.**

**I need the reviews and I also need a beta so plz review or I'm gunna stop writin the story.**


	5. deliberations 2

**Hey this is chapter 5 and I hope y'all like it. Can I just thank Pepsi cc, true love sparkles and ImMadzAndCrazy for being my best reviewers. Sorry I couldn't update on Friday the internet is on the blink again**

**Disclaimer-I (sadly) don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 5

**Deliberations**

**BPOV**

He wanted me. He really wanted me to come with him.

I had to make a decision: stay or go. If I stay here Charlie wouldn't get lonely but the Volturi would come and if the Cullens weren't here and I was still human then they would either kill me or change me but either way I would never see the Cullens again.

If I went then I could keep Edward, Alice, Emmett and the rest of the Cullens around. I would get changed and live forever with them.

But Charlie, he would be all alone and I'm all he's got left, I look after him who would do that if I went. I guess Jake and Billy could take care of him for me.

Maybe if I stayed then me and Jake would get together, he and the pack could protect me. But he would never be Edward, and there is always the possibility that he could leave me if he imprints.

I really needed to clear my head.

I lay down on my bed turned on my I-pod and waited for sleep to overcome me.

I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time

I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time

Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace I'm going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time

Why is it that if you're having trouble then a song always comes on to make you feel worse?

The next song came on and it really didn't help.

Going back to the corner,  
where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,  
I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard  
Got your picture in my hand  
Saying _if you see this girl can you tell her were I am_  
Some try to hand me money  
They don't understand,  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I no it makes no sense  
What else can I do?  
How can I move on  
when I'm still in love with you?

Cause' if one day you wake up  
and find that your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
Then you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street,  
So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

Policeman says _Son you cant stay here_  
I say there's someone I'm waiting for if its a day, a month, a year,  
Got to stand my ground,  
even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind,  
this is the first place she will go

Cause' if one day you wake up  
and find that your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
Then you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street,  
So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

People talk about the guy,  
that's waiting in on a girl  
Woah oh  
There are no holes in his shoes,  
But a big hole in his world  
Ooh  
Maybe I'll get famous for **the man who can't be moved**,  
and maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news,  
and you'd come running to the corner,  
Cause' you'll know its just for you  
I'm the man who cant be moved  
I'm the man who cant be moved

Cause' if one day you wake up,  
and find that your missing me,  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
and you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street  
so I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

Cause' if one day you wake up,  
and find that your missing me,  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
and you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street

Going back to the corner were I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag and I'm not gonna move.

I knew that whoever I didn't choose they would relate to that song.

I really had to make that decision fast.

Soon sleep over took me and I was dreaming about my life if I left with the Cullens.

Edward came in the next morning but he was different, he wouldn't look me in the eye and it made me feel terrible that I was causing him pain. come to think of it I would be causing pain which ever option I chose.

**the next day **

The next morning I made up my mind after a dream where the red eyes of the Volturi came to haunt me.

I called Edward's cell and waited about two rings till he answered.

"Hi love, what can I do for you"

"Edward… I've made my decision."

"I'll be there in 6 minutes."

True to his word exactly 6 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Bella." he sighed in relief as he saw me and watched me like it was the last time he would see me. I could almost guess what he thought my decision would be.

"Come on let's sit down for when you tell me your decision."

I took a deep breath.

"Edward I want to…

**Ha ha ha ha I'm just evil aren't I? Of course. Plz plz plz plz review as I'm not getting many and I need to know if I should continue this story or not.**

**JIWF **

**plz plz plz review**


	6. smoke in the woods

**Hey thanks to all my reviewers and here is chapter 6. I'm so sorry that I couldn't update but my computer had a virus and it's only just been sorted out. So here it is.**

**Chapter 6**

**Smoke in the woods**

**BPOV**

"Edward I want to…I want to come with you."

"Seriously? You really wanna come with us?" He sounded really happy yet in slight disbelief

"Yea I really wanna come."

He crashed his lips against mine and when he pulled away he was smiling like a mad man.

"So do you wanna go tell Alice the good news?"

"Its Alice, she'll already know, she'll have known before you did."

"Oh well. What do you say to coming to see the family?"

"Go on then let's go see the family." It seemed a lot easier to joke around with him now that I was going with him and he seemed back to his old self again.

We ran to his house, well he ran I just got a piggy back, and as soon as he put me down Alice tackled me to the ground.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I'm gunna have a new sister."

"So I take it _Bella_ is coming with us." Rosalie sneered my name as if I were something on the bottom of her shoe.

"Yes Rose she is so you better get used to having her around. Kay?" God Alice can really look like a vampire if she wants.

"Rose can you try to be civil to Bella, she is part of this family now and you will just have to get used to her."

I knew Rosalie would never be easy but I didn't think she would practically say I was nothing to her to my face.

"Anyway, Bella has Edward told you what is happening now that you are coming with us?"

"Yea, he said that you would set fire to the house and say we were all in it and then go to England."

"Exactly. I presume that we are changing you after we have moved."

"Y..." I started but was cut off by Alice.

"NO, no, no, no, no. She is only getting changed once she is married."

"And why is that Alice?"

"Because I've already bought her dress and it won't fit once she's changed."

"Alice she only agreed, what? 3 weeks ago and you've already got her dress"

"Alice is one hell of a psycho pixie" Emmett stage whispered to Jasper and Rosalie.

"Wrong move Em." they said at the same time, they may not be twins but they do act like they are.

"Oh Emmett," Alice called a little too sweetly.

"Oh yea I just remembered…I need to…walk the dog?" he said making it sound like a question, but as soon as he finished the sentence he was out the window with Alice not far behind him.

"Well I've gotta hand it to ya, you do make life more entertaining." That was the most civilised thing Rosalie has ever said to me.

"Well now that that is settled why don't you go home, we leave on Saturday so we will burn the house tomorrow, you will need your sleep. Oh… and Bella… welcome to the family."

"Thanks"

Once Edward had got me home I almost instantly fell asleep.

I had the same dream about the Volturi and their eyes but this time I had all the Cullens in front of me in a protective stance. For the first time since he left I actually felt as though they really wouldn't leave me again.

"Come on love time to get up."

"Why?" Came my groggy answer.

"Because we leave today and we need to go to the house and get everything ready. I'll come and pick you up in about an hour and a half but until then you might want to say a _very _subtle final good bye."

"I'm really leaving him today aren't I?"

"I really am so sorry love."

"No it's ok. Can I take some things with us?"

"Umm…what?"

"Wuthering heights, the stuff you bought me, some of my other books, some pictures of us and some clothes."

"I don't see a problem with that as long as Charlie won't notice they're gone"

"Ok thank you Edward, I love you."

"As I you love"

"Kay see you in a bit"

He jumped out of the window but not before kissing me on the fore head.

I got dressed keeping in mind that I would be travelling on a plane at 3 o'clock the following morning and I would be travelling with 7 very beautiful vampires so I would be compared to them even though I was no comparison to them.

I dressed simply in skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt that Emmett thought it was a good idea to buy me that said 'Damn right I'm good in bed I can sleep for days'. I knew this would set Alice off but I really hoped she wouldn't as I really wasn't in the mood for a make over at all to day.

I walked down stairs and saw Charlie sitting at the table with a coffee and a paper.

"Hey Dad."

"Oh, hey Bells. You goin' over to the Cullens today?"

"Ya, Edward's coming over in about an hour"

"Actually dad I think I might go and call mum before she goes to bed."

"Kay kiddo. See ya in a bit."

I went to my room to call my mom so that Charlie couldn't see me cry.

"Hey Mom"

"Oh bells, what brought this call on?"

"Well we haven't talked in ages so…"

We talked for half an hour but then she needed to go to Phil's baseball game.

I went back down stairs to talk to Charlie only to find Billy and Jake downstairs.

We talked for another half hour but then Edward arrived to take me to the Cullens.

"Umm, Edward?"

"Ya."

"If we're meant to be dead how do we catch a plane?"

"Well, we booked the tickets under different names and we've got you a new passport, so we have to make you a believable liar."

"But I really can't lie, you know that."

"With Jasper we can change that."

"Oh, Ok."

We arrived and Alice was right there,

"Come on let's go work on the details of your new life.

"Ok, Bella, you are now Bella McCarty Emmett's little sister, you're still 18 but your birthday is on the 17th February. We have a visa to live so now we just have to get into the country. We're gunna have Jazz backing you up so you will feel so calm they will actually believe you."

We spent the rest of the day packing every thing we would need and **Jesus **the Cullens have a lot of money just stashed away in the house.

We finally finished and I suddenly smelt gasoline.

"Edward why is there gasoline."

"How else do we burn the house down?"

"Oh I guess you're right."

Emmett then through a match into the house after placing the bodies inside.

Then we ran, ran to our new life.

**Hey I really need help on where I get the Cullens to live (And before you ask it's not in Lofthouse!!!)**

**So I need some suggestions and the one I think is the best I will use.**

**I need some more reviews or I won't update.**

**JIWF**


	7. on the way

**So here it is: chapter 7. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 7- Emmett's idea of fun**

**BPOV**

Edward ran with me on his back the whole way to the airport. Since we were supposed to be dead we had to book the tickets at an Alaskan airport.

Edward ended up having to hold me on as it was such a long distance and I hadn't had much sleep the past few nights.

Edward had to practically carry me through baggage handling and into the waiting area. They booked two 1st class tickets for Carlisle and Esme and six 2nd class tickets for us.

Whilst we were waiting fell asleep on Edward shoulder.

I was shaken awake when we were boarding the plane and I was feeling much more awake now that I had actually had some sleep.

Once the plane had taken off and the seatbelt sign had disappeared Emmett was straight out of his seat and he and Alice were begging us all to play truth or dare.

"Kay Ali." Jazz, so in love.

Cough "Whipped" cough

Jazz then proceeded to growl at Rosalie.

"Down boy, ha I just crack myself up."

"Emmett shut up"

"Sorry Rosie"

"Anyway, will you three play? Please." Alice then proceeded to use her puppy dog pout.

"Fine"

"YAY!!!!"

"Kay, Jazz first, umm you have to go up to that stewardess and give her so much lust she locks you in a bathroom and tries to 'ravish' you and then suddenly take it all away and take a secret movie so we can all see her face when she realises what she has done."

"Kay, but Edward?"

"Ya"

"How does Em's mind work?"

"Mainly on sex but the true extent you really do not want to know."

We all watched as Jazz got dragged into the toilet but we could also feel the jealousy radiating off of Alice.

Jazz came back 5 minutes later and Alice practically jumped him and kissed him.

The look on the woman's face was priceless but so were Alice and Emmett's when they realised just how much lust he gave her.

This continued till it was my turn and Emmett and Alice dared me to seduce the man 2 rows in front and then just leave him hanging when Emmett decides he has a really big 'problem'.

So I went up to him and sat in his lap.

"Hey"

"Well hello, now what can I do for such a sexy little thing such as your self?"

I could swear I heard a growl.

"Well, why don't you do anything you want to me?"

"I hate to tell you this Edward but Bella is really good at this seducing stuff."

I heard Emmett say to Edward in a stage whisper, followed by a rather loud growl from Edward that turned a few heads.

"That sure sounds good to me."

He put his hands on my hips and made me grind into him, I didn't need Emmett to tell me twice after h gave me the signal I was straight off his lap.

As soon as I sat down Edward pulled me into his lap.

**EPOV**

"Ok, end of game."

"Bu…"

"I said end."

"Bu…"

"Emmett, Alice you can both shut up because we are almost their and Bella looks like she is…no strike that she is asleep so shut it."

"Thanks Rose, not that I really care but I'm just curious, when did you start to care so much about Bella?"

"Well…she gave up her whole life and moved to a different continent with us, she must really love us to leave Charlie, Renee and Jake, but she did so maybe I can give her a chance."

"My god Rose is being nice"

"But, Jazz, does she mean it?"

"Yep totally sincere for the first time ever."

"Oh shut up Jazz."

"Yeah well, I'm still your favourite brother."

"Jazz, I am still here."

"Whatever, you can't deny it though."

"Kay, I'll give you that"

"Where are we staying anyway?"

"I don't know, but we're all going to be the same age so we will have most of our classes together but the English school system is different to the American one."

"Oh well we'll find out when we get there."

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Bella's having a nightmare, not an ordinary one, a really really bad one."

"Can you tell what about?"

"Well there's depression, anger, hatred, self hatred passiveness, expecting and self-consciousness."

"Well she really isn't normal; those emotions don't usually come together do they?"

"Shut up Emmett."

"That was weird."

"What was?"

"The dream must've gone away."

"Oh, Alice will we have to wake her or will she wake up of her own accord?"

"Umm we can carry her out of the plane and she will wake up just after the baggage claim when we meet Carlisle and Esme."

We skipped through the landing area and met Carlisle and Esme in the baggage claim.

Bella woke up and with Jaspers help we got through the borders.

**BPOV**

Once we were out of the air port we got a taxi as the cars would be here by Wednesday.

Suddenly Alice started to hyperventilate.

"Al, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"What, nothing's wrong."

Jasper gave Edward a look asking him what she was thinking.

"She's singing 'hotel room service' by Pitbull."

"So Ali, you sure there's nothin' wrong?"

"Yep sure."

"Hey Carlisle?"

"Yeah Em?"

"How long til we BLOODY get there we've been driving for hours?"

"Emmett keep your voice down"

"Sorry mum"

"In about 2 hours and we've only been driving 45 minutes"

"Oh, okay" he seemed content with that answer and went back to making out with Rose.

2 hours later when Carlisle started giving directions we all looked out of the windows when he said we had arrived.

"Carlisle no!"

"You have to be kidding me!"

"We are not staying here."

**Well there it is chappie 7 hope you all like. **

**The last chappie only got 1 review so soz but I'm not updating chapter 8 till I get at least 8 reviews for this chapter.**

**On a lighter note I'm going to c NEW MOON 2moz and my friend says it's immense.**

**Also at the footy 2day I met Patrick Stewart (ask your parents if you don't know who he is)**

**Plz plz plz review**

**JIWF**


	8. sorry

**hey guys I am so sorry. my computer decided to die on me and I haven't been able to acess my account but thanks to my amazing friend who managed to hack me in, I'm back and hopefully still have some readers. **

**thanks**

**love**

**JIWF**


End file.
